Drapple
by Chinky123
Summary: drabble. Draco loves an apple. R R, just a random plot bunny! please read. epilouge now up!
1. Chapter 1

**DRAPPLE**

**A/N- I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had quick inspiration and just had to type this up. There might be an epilogue, please review at the end! It's just a short drabble mostly.**

Draco stared at the apple.

The apple stared back.

"You understand me don't you apple?"

Apple nodded.

"Yeah, well that's good because I don't understand myself."

Apple- no comments.

"You know, we have one crazy, mixed you world don't we?"

The apple stayed silent, empathising with Draco.

"And sometimes I feel, that maybe…I want to be an Apple just likes you!"

He raised a finger and bopped the apple on its invisible nose.

"I'm sorry for eating your brethrens, they were just too juicy and delicious to resist."

Apple looked disappointed and gave Draco the silent treatment.

"…Apple, don't be mad, please, I…I…_need you"_

Apple showed signs of curiosity, but still didn't respond.

"Appple," Draco moaned, "Don't do this to me, talk to me, please,"

Draco caressed the apples lone leaf.

"I…I…"

"MISTER MALFOY!" Snape interrupted. "Do. Not. Eat. In. My. Lesson." Snape droned solemnly.

Snape stalked over to where Draco and Apple were sat, He held his hand out. "Give the apple to me, you can have it back at the end of the lesson.

"DO NOT CALL APPLE 'IT', YOU BARSTARD! APPLE HAS A NAME." Draco shouted, clutching Apple close.

"Detention, and hand _apple _over."

"Apple is a noun, speak in proper sentences."

"You are testing my patience."

"I will NEVER give Apple to you, do you hear me! NEVER!" Draco protested.

Snape sighed and went to fill out a Detention slip, also a note to madam Pomfrey.

_Poppy, _

_It seems that Draco has a strange attachment to his apple, who he now calls Apple, with a capital letter. I do not wish to cut house points, so I am sending him to you for the correct treatment._

_S.S._

Snape folded the note and sealed it in an envelope. The then preceded to hand it to Draco, who was busy rocking the apple in his arms.

"Draco, leave _Apple _with me and go to the hospital wing, take this note."

"NO, I won't let you hurt her, go away!"

Snape snapped, he forcefully tore the apple away from Draco and pushed him out the classroom, locking the door.

"Now, we can continue with our lesson, turn to…"

Draco started hammering on the door. "APPLE, APPLE, I'M HEAR FOR YOU, LET ME IN, APPLE, I LOOOOOVE YOU, APPLE…APPLE…APPLE…APple…apple,"

His voice faded away, Snape smirked and looked at the apple and sighed.

"Who is responsible for lacing his apple with Amortentia?"

The class grew silent.

"Miss Granger, detention."

"What! Why me? You have no proof!"

"Huh, do you really expect me to believe that Longbottom brew a prefect batch of Amortentia, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked shocked, "Was that a compliment sir?"

"No," Snape sneered "and detention to Weasley too, as he obviously thought of it."

Just then, Draco yelled "BOMBARDA" And blasted the door down, he looked around menacingly, with a mad glint in his eye.

He spotted Apple in Snape's hand.

"…." He yelled and started running in slow motion towards Snape, arms outstretched.

Draco pushed Snape over and said "Noooooooooooo….." as the apple flew from Snape's hand.

Then, again in slow motion, he jumped and caught it in mid-air, but somehow tripped on the air and went tumbling down. The apple slipped from his fingertips, and then everything went black…

_2 hours later._

"Ouch," Draco woke up.

**Draco swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the green grocers. **

Apples.

Loads and loads of apples.

"What's with the Apples?" He asked Dumbledore.

**"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming.**

Draco sat up and put his arm in something squidgy. "Ahh!" he screamed and retraced his hand. Looking at what it was, he noticed it to be yet another apple. A very bruised, messy apple, lying in bed beside him.

"I'm sorry Draco." A voice said meekly. Draco turned around and saw Hermione sitting beside his bed.

"I shouldn't have played that trick on you, It seemed harmless at first, but apparently to was stronger than I thought, I never meant for you to end you in the hospital wing."

"Granger, what on earth are you talking about? And why did someone put an apple in my bed, and why did people give me apples instead of sweets?"

"I'll tell you!" boomed a voice from the corner. Snape slowly moved out of the shadows, holding a official looking document.

"Stupid Potter and his friends thought it would be funny to make you fall in love with an apple. Miss Granger made some Amortentia, but instead of pouring it onto the apple, she foolishly dunked the apple into the potion, therefore unknowingly changing the properties of the potion and creation one 7 times as potent. They foolishly gave the apple to you, and you fell so deeply in love with it that you we were unable to separate you from it. When I did by force, you blasted the door down and foolishly jumped in midair to catch the apple, landing you in the hospital wing."

Draco groaned "So you're saying that this is all Granger's fault? And I suppose the apple next to me it the one I fell in love with?"

"yes, that would be correct, however, you are now richer by quite a sizable sum." Said Snape.

"Richer? How?" Draco asked, surprised.

"It seems that Miss Grangers new Amortentia potion rights sold for 7973427 galleons, she has offered half to you for compensation and potion tester."

Draco looked at Hermione amazed. "You created and new potion and just gave half the profits to me?"

She nodded, "We still haven't thought of a name, would you like to do the honours?"

Draco thought for a moment before grinning and replying

"Drapple."

**A/N- please tell me your thoughts and if you think I should write an epilouge or not!**


	2. epilouge

Drapple- epilogue.

Today was a good day for Draco, nothing unusual had happened, nothing unusual, nothing weird. Draco had not had to work in over 15 years, the day he graduated from Hogwarts. The Malfoy fortune alone was enough to keep him going for a lifetime, and added to the 'human guinea pig' money, it was safe to say that luxury was ensured. Even thought he didn't have to, Draco had a small job as a supply teacher at Hogwarts, and marked homework for busy teachers. He also took his father's position as governor, again, not because he had to, just so that he didn't die from boredom each day.

Yes, today was a good day, well, was a good day until about 9am, when the day turned into disaster. At 9 am, a sliver otter Patronus burst into Draco's living room- Granger's Patronus.

"Malfoy- Come quick! You're needed at Hogwarts."

Draco sighed, yet was relieved; it had been a while since he had done any teaching, perhaps today was the day, finally!

Grabbing the floo powder, he shouted "Hogwarts, Headmistresses' office" and was immediately transported there.

Draco landed coughing and spluttering on the other side of the fireplace "Seriously woman! I'm the governor of this damn place, you could at least let the wards let me apparate!"

Hermione helped him up "Sorry about that, the fireplace has a crack, making landings uneven. I didn't want to replace it because it fits in with the period decoration."

"Okay, I'm here, so what did you want me for?" asked Draco,

"I need you to teach 5th year potions, Professor Lambert had a… err…. Unfortunate accident with this class."

Draco raised an eyebrow "What sort of accident?"

"Well, you know Neville has a son right? Brodie… and making skelegrow, you get the idea, just make sure Brodie stays away from the dangerous ingredients!"

"Oh, ok. When does the lesson start?"

"Well actually Malfoy, It started a few minutes ago."

"Ah! Granger, you know I like to prepare before classes, you should have told me before…"

"Yes, yes," she cut him off, "But your royal highness can complain later, right now Brodie Longbottom is sitting unsupervised in a room full of potions, go and get there before he does something stupid."

Draco smirked "Weren't you the one that defended Longbottom Granger?"

Hermione ignored him and continued to push him out the room.

"Seriously, is that how you treat your guests? It's a wonder how you were ever made Headmistress." The door was promptly shut on his face.

With a sigh, Draco made his way to the all too familiar dungeons. Students scuttled out of his way with whispers of 'Lord Malfoy', to Draco, this was a bit tiring, and was relieved when he finally arrived at the potions class. All the students rose as he came in, and he gestured for them to sit. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth, a girl put her hand up quickly.

"Yes?" Draco asked with a pointed look.

"Professor Lambert asked me to give this to the supply teacher, sir!" the girl stated.

"Err thank you miss…err."

"Jane Ranger sir."

"Miss Ranger then." Not even one minute in and Draco was already tired of this Miss Ranger. Somehow the know-it-all air of speaking in her voice made her sound just like Granger, not to mention the name similarity; Draco mentally shuddered of how freaky it was.

Jane Ranger came and handed him a folder.

His heart stopped as he opened it to look at the lesson plan.

_**SUBJECT-**_ Potions

_**YEAR- **_5th year, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's

_**TOPIC/POTION- **_'Drapple'

_**CLASSWORK-**_ Explain how to identify the Drapple potion and the symptoms of those who have consumed it. P.289 of 'The revised edition of advanced Potions'. After the Basic History of Drapple, set the students to work making Amortentia; then demonstrate the correct movement of placing the apple inside the potion.

_**HOMEWORK- **_write an essay of the history of Amortentia and Drapple, needs to be at least 4 rolls of parchment long.

_**POINTS TO MENTION- **_Explain the difference between Amortentia and Drapple.

_**EXTRA LEARNING MATIRIALS- **_The grave of the first Drapple that is buried at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy who was the first test subject of Drapple.

"GRANGER!" Draco Bellowed.

Draco trudged out of class 40 minutes later. A horrible, horrible class, where every 5 minutes someone was asking if he was related to the famous Draco Malfoy of the Drapple potion, if there Headmistress was the inventor, if the Drapple tree was still at Hogwarts, if it had little baby Drapple's yet.

In the end Draco had given in and told them the true story- how his _is _'the Draco Malfoy'- only to be bombarded with more questions.

There was one thing that caught his attention, one minute detail; it said '_Drapple is buried at Hogwarts'._

After class, Draco went straight to Hermione's office.

"What was that?" demanded Draco.

"What was what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"don't play dumb with me, I know that you set me Drapple to do on purpose!"

It took Hermione a moment to catch up with what he was saying, "Drapple? As in the potion?"

"Yes DRAPPLE, as in the potion, I had to teach the most embarrassing moment of my life to a bunch of moron's, and had to answer the most stupid questions regarding my personal life."

Hermione frowned, but then it melted away into a smile, then a grin and then a smirk. After assessing the situation, it turned into a full blown laugh.

"Granger! Are you listening? Did you even understand what I said?"

"Sure….But…Too funny…Drapple" Hermione choked out between laughs.

Draco fumed "…okay, enough, its not that funny… I…I had a question though, is…is Apple really buried at Hogwarts?"

Hermione stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow "Apple? Well, yes, _she _is, the small apple tree next to the whomping willow, why?"

Draco turned pale and left silently.

The next day Draco was back.

He made his way down to the grounds, and spotted what he was looking for.

"APPLE!" he shouted in a moment of madness and ran towards the tree, hugging it tightly.

"I've missed you…I've missed you so much, don't ever leave me. I love you baby."

Apple, now Apple Tree, swayed from side to side in the breeze.

It was the perfect moment, just two people…er…a person and a tree, standing silently, embracing each other. Nothing could ever get in the way.

And it was that moment, that Draco wondered, was it really just after-effects of the potion, or did he really love Apple.

He did, he loved Apple, Draco and Apple. Drapple.

**A/n- epilogue as promised, sorry it was a little late. Thank you for your awesome reviews, I wasn't really sure how people would react.**

**LOL- Drapple 4 eva! Review?**


End file.
